Toshie
Toshie is a planned antagonist who will appear in later installments of Captain and His Crew. Personality Toshie is a cunning and clever villain who often uses deception to take advantage of others. He attempts to manipulate people into unknowingly giving him what he wants. However, he is sometimes shown to express sadness and frustration over his imprisonment. Appearance Toshie is a light greyish-tan canine with tan hair. His neck, ears and back legs are striped with a dull tan pattern, and he has a tan circle marking on each cheek. His eyes are dark gray with thin white pupils, and he has a notch in each ear. He has a spiky, rock-shaped red tail that floats unattached to his body. Toshie also has unique rock-like structures that jut out from his hair. They can be red and split apart, or alternatively brown and formed together. His tail occasionally changes its shape to form a brown spiral earring. When he manages to switch bodies with another person, like Captain, he retains their original appearance but with some of his own features, including his eyes and stone earring. Toshie originally seemed much more gray in color, but his color scheme was eventually adjusted to make his pallette appear brighter. Backstory Toshie was once a crafty thief who was eventually cursed and banished into a mirror as punishment. This likely occurred a long time ago, as many stories and fables had been told about him, although their validity is unknown. However, because of his curse, he still appears the same age. He is set to remain in the mirror for the rest of his life. However, he now uses this curse to his advantage by occasionally trying to talk to and manipulate anyone who looks into a mirror, as he can appear in any mirror in the world of End. Toshie can also follow his victims in other reflections, including water, windows or anything shiny enough to sustain him. Many of his victims do not realize that they're being tricked, as he usually takes their form while talking to them. He usually tries to manipulate individuals with great power like King Oxy, as well as other kings and rulers. He also has the ability to switch bodies with other people, but must trick them into allowing it first. This is a tactic he uses to occasionally escape from his prison and wreak havoc, leaving his victim trapped on the other side of the mirror. He has been seen interacting with King Oxy, Captain Jonah and Darkky. Plot Captain and His Crew Toshie is set to be an antagonist in future plotlines of the series, and will trick Captain Jonah into switching bodies with him. He will then deceive the crew into believing that Jonah had gone insane after the tragic loss of Captain Locke. Trivia * Toshie's name was chosen by ticktocktimepiece on DeviantArt. * His personality and backstory were created with help from ezekeil42 and lethargicasino on DeviantArt. * Whenever Captain is possessed by Toshie, he seems to revert back to his original color scheme. Gallery Toshies referance by lupisvulpes-d828db7.gif toshie3.jpg toshie4.jpg toshie6.png toshie7.png Friggen_toshie.gif toshie8.png toshie9.png toshie.gif toshie10.jpg toshie oxy.png toshie oxy2.png toshie5.jpg toshie captain.jpg toshie captain2.jpg Tumblr nk8z0xnFbA1siz4qdo1 1280.gif toshie captain3.jpg Mirror.gif Tumblr newtsqzSaN1siz4qdo1 400.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Captain's crew